


6. Overheard East of Concord

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout 76
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Massachusetts, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.
Series: Overheard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 2





	6. Overheard East of Concord

Overheard East of Concord:

“So when do you think we’ll get to Zimonja?” 

“Whelp, plan is to set up camp tonight just outside of Bedford Station. Then we head up North to Tenpines Bluff. Outpost Zimonja’s only a couple hours NorthWest of there, but we’ll spend the night at Tenpines before we head up that way. We aint in no rush,” 

“Are you sure it’s safe to be on the roads?” 

“It’s easier to travel with Brahmin on the road. ‘Sides, there've been so many of our provisioners and settlers traveling between here and Tenpines, most of the raider gangs ‘round here cleared out.” 

“I hear our caravans haven’t been getting ambushed as often.” 

“Shit, everytime Blue hears about one of our guys getting attacked, he’ll take a group of guys with him to every raider camp in a mile radius.” 

The brahmin let out a bellow. 

“What are they havin a lil’ lady like you go out to Zimonja for anyways? Those are some rough lookin mother fuckers out at Zimonja. Mostly raiders and gunners; well, EX raiders and gunners. You don’t seem to fit the bill.” 

“Blue asked me to set up a clinic there. I’m a doctor.” 

“Doctor? You don’t look like a doctor.” 

“What does a doctor look like?” 

“I reckon I don’t know. A white coat maybe?” 

She let out a laugh, “Do you have a white coat?” 

“No” 

“Well get me a white coat so I can look like a doctor.” 

“I’ll be sure keep an eye out miss.” 

“Anyways I assure you I can hold my own. I may not be a sniper but I can work a 10mm just fine.” 

“Alright Alright, take it easy now, I didn’t mean nothin by it.” 

They both smiled; it was all in jest. 

“So what about you? They’ve already got a provisioner for Outpost Zimonja, why are they sending another one?” 

“Well, Blue want’s me to make a supply line between Zimonja and Kingsport Lighthouse.” 

“He got Kingsport Lighthouse?” 

“Sure did” 

“Wow. That’s impressive. He was in real bad shape when he came back from there a couple months ago. I always knew he was going to head back up there, but I didn’t think it would be this soon.” 

“Yeah Blue is one crazy sum’bitch.” 

“I suppose so. I guess a supply line between Sanctuary Hills and Kingsport Lighthouse would be a bit too far huh?” 

“I’ll say. It’s far enough away from Zimonja as it is.” 

“I’ll say. I’ve never been out that way but I’ve seen the maps. I do not envy you at all.” 

“I volunteered to take the job.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“Well I used to be the supply line between Sanctuary Hills and Red Rocket.” 

“That’s a comfortable gig.” 

“Nearly bored me to tears. Walkin back and forth between Sanctuary and Red Rocket twice a day, no new sights, no ferals or super mutants to hide from. Anyways when Blue told me he was lookin to set up a supply line to Kingsport I said ‘sign me up!’ Handed off the Red Rocket gig to some new pup.” 

“So we’ll be seeing each other pretty often.” 

“I reckon every week or so. I’ll come see you when I have to get myself patched up.”


End file.
